percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Izumi Shirodo
Izumi Shirodo is the 16 year old Japanese Demigod daughter of Amaterasu, goddess of the Sun and older sister of Naomi, Askua, and Chika. Izumi was born on April 12, 1997. Background Izumi, Naomi, Askua, and Chika originally lived together with their father when they were really young. Due to unpredictable circumstances, Izumi, who was five, Naomi, who was four, Askua, who was 3, and Chika, who was barely 2 months old, were taken away from their father and taken to an orphanage. Against Izumi's wishes, as she was the only one who could fully understand what was going on, they were separated and taken into different homes. At her new home, Izumi accidentally fell down and hit her head, causing her to forget about her family. For years she lived life thinking she was an only child until she went to Camp Fujin. At Camp Fujin, she was claimed by Amaterasu and put in her cabin. Naomi and Askua were there already, but Naomi was the only one who remembered Izumi. Seeing Naomi and Askua again triggered Izumi's memories and she remembered what happened. Only one thing: Where's Chika? Appearance Izumi has long pink hair that reaches her ankles tied in thin pigtail-like twists.Some of her hair falls on the side of her face while some are in chopped bangs on her forehead. She has big green-blue eyes and often a blank expression on her face. Izumi is tall, 5'3, and the tallest out of the Shirodo girls. She usually wears a green hoodie and a white t-shirt with a pair of shorts. Like her sisters, Izumi has fair skin and wings on her back. Personality Izumi isn't as nearly as smart as Naomi is, but she's close. Izumi is often light-headed and daydreams. But, no matter how she is, she is respected among the four siblings, and by only patting her sisters' heads, she can make them obey her. Izumi's prized possessions are her watermelons, and she almost killed Naomi and Askua for eating her watermelon farm at the camp. Izumi is nice to anyone she meets, but she is also very deadly in a fight, as her eyes turn red and her voice changes. At that point, she has no remorse for anyone but her sisters. Abilities *Light Manipulation- Like her sisters, Izumi is able to: "Absorb and/or generate light and/or only certain colors and manipulate it on various ways. Bend and/or shift light particles: Holographic ProjectionInvisibility Visual Illusions Project light in various ways including breath, balls, beams, explosions, or infusing weapons/limbs in combat. Formulated Light Blasts Flight/Levitation Light Healing Limited Darkness Manipulation by absorbing and manipulating light particles. Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls, clones or allies/servants." *Solar Generation- Also like her sisters, Izumi can control, create, and manipulate all aspects of the sun. *Flight- With her wings, like her sisters, Izumi can fly. *Stellar Physiology- Unlike her sisters, Izumi is the only one who can turn her essence into a plasma/energy generated by stars. But, she only does this when she's in serious trouble. Weapons *Izumi has a staff with a hidden spear at the edge of it. It's black and grey and she uses it for aerial and land based attacks. She's very skilled with it and usually uses it on her sisters when she deems they are being bad/annoying. Gallery Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Children of Amaterasu